


The Fool

by Costumed_Fiend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Post season 2 episode 1 thoughts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumed_Fiend/pseuds/Costumed_Fiend
Summary: Michael reflects on what role he wants to play in his and Maria's story.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 12





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> A sorta of bridge between the end of Season 2's premiere and Ladies and Gentlemen We are Floating in Space.

Michael Guerin was a fool. Not that many people would challenge him on that on any given day, but today he was a fool for a specific reason. He’d made the mistake of thinking being with Maria Deluca would make everything simple. 

Granted he’d never call Deluca easy, or be so dense as to believe going from Alex to Maria meant no drama whatsoever. However, while his feelings for her came naturally it was everything else that had exploded in his face. For starters, Max was dead. His brother was gone and he couldn’t tell the one person he really wanted to. The one person he knew would be comforting and understanding without pity or any other tangled up family history. He couldn’t do that because she didn’t know about Aliens or the conspiracies that had been steeped in Roswell’s history since the 40s. They’d only just started talking about what their hooking up had meant. 

So rather than confront any of that head on, he was a fool instead. He drank way too much and kissed some random chick which pissed off her boyfriend and made a scene. The worst part about it was that when he’d been confronted Deluca was completely on the nose. She was always exactly on the money when she’d scolded him. He wasn’t sure if it was because she could see right through him or it was because he’d become so predictable, but she was as always right. 

“You wanted to mess this thing up before we got our hopes up that maybe it might actually work,” she’d said before taking his keys. 

Even when she was mad, she wouldn’t let him drive drunk or get hurt. Liz had said Maria was her own hero. The trouble was she seemed to play that role for just about everyone else as well, and when you’re the person that hurts the hero, that kinda makes you the bad guy. Michael was no knight in shining armor, but being the villain in Maria’s story didn’t sit well with him either. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say the next time he saw her (if she let him say anything at all), but whatever he did it needed to get her smiling again. And laughing, especially laughing. He wouldn’t let himself get away with anything less.


End file.
